Night Stalker  Nächtlicher Stalker
by Franzi1292
Summary: Bella wird auf ihrem Weg von der Arbeit zum Auto überfallen, aber die Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie scheinen. Genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Achtung: Ab 18!


**Night Stalker – nächtlicher Stalker**

**Sex Games 1**

Inhalt: Bella wird auf ihrem Weg von der Arbeit zum Auto überfallen, aber die Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie scheinen.

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören SM, die Story gehört **Mrs. Nina Cullen**. Sie ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen.

Link zur Originalstory: .net/s/5997213/1/

**Warnung: Die Story beinhaltet Gewalt und sexuelle Inhalte. Weiterlesen auf eigenes Risiko.**

„Tschüss Angie" Rief Bella, als ihre Freundin und Kollegin fertig war, um für heute zu gehen.

"Tschau Bella, bist du sicher, dass ich nicht auf dich warten soll?" fragte Angie bevor sie ging.

„Ja, ich werde nur noch fünf Minuten brauchen, du kannst also gehen, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Ok, wir sehen uns Montag." Sagte Angie als sie zur Tür heraus ging. Bella beendete ihre Arbeit schnell. Sie nahm ihre Sachen bevor sie aufschaute und das Büro fürs Wochenende verließ. Sie blickte sich um bevor sie den zweieinhalb Block langen Weg zu ihrem Auto begann. Normalerweise machte sie sich keine Sorgen zu ihrem Auto zu kommen, aber heute Nacht war sie erst spät gegangen und es war schon dunkel draußen. Sie lebte und arbeitete in einer ziemlich kleinen Stadt, was aber nicht hieß, dass in der Nach keine bösen Leute herumliefen, wie es auch in jeder anderen Stadt der Fall war.

Bella konnte ihr Auto nur einen halben Block weit entfernt sehen. Sie nahm ihren Geldbeutel  
und grub darin um nach ihren Schlüsseln zu suchen. Sie erreichte gerade ihr Auto, als sich eine kalte Hand über ihren Mund legte und sie in eine Gasse zog. Sie wurde an die Wand gedrückt und schaute den Mann, der vor ihr stand, an. Sie erstarrte, als sie in seine blutroten Augen schaute. Sein Mund zog sich auf einer Seite auf eine böse, bedrohliche Weise nach oben. Er drehte ihr Gesicht zur Wand. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ein Körper an ihren Rücken gepresst wurde. Sein kalter Atem traf ihr Gesicht als sie versuchte, los zu kommen, es nützte nichts.

„Ich habe dich den ganzen Tag in diesem engen, verfickten Rock beobachtet, den du an hast. Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was du einem Mann damit antust? Dein straffer Arsch wackelt herum und lädt zum ficken ein." Seine Stimme war rau und kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihren Ohren fühlen, als er sprach. Sie erschlaffte, konnte aber nicht sprechen, nur ein Wimmern kam aus ihrem Mund. Seine Hand fuhr über ihren Körper und berührte so viel er konnte, ihr Körper zitterte unter seiner Berührung. Seine rechte Hand bewegte sich ihre Schenkel herab und schob ihren Rock bis zur Taille hoch. Seine linke Hand hob ihre Arme über ihren Kopf. Seine rechte Hand schlüpfte in ihr Höschen und berührte ihr Geschlecht mit seiner kalten Hand.

„Und diese," sagte er als er sie berührte um sie wieder zum Wimmern zu bringen, ,,diese Muschi hat meinen Namen den ganzen verfickten Tag gerufen. Ich werde dich genau hier und genau jetzt nehmen und es gibt nichts, was du oder irgendjemand anderes tun könntest, um mich davon abzuhalten." Er riss ihr Höschen schneller weg als sie gucken konnte. Sie hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er seine Hose ausgezogen hatte. Sie fühlte seinen kalten, harten Schwanz an ihrem Eingang. Er zögerte nicht und schob sich mit einer reibungslosen Bewegung in sie hinein.

„Du weißt wer ich bin, oder?" sie nickte, da sie wusste, dass ihre Stimme versagen würde, wenn sie versuchen würde zu sprechen. „Dann schrei meinen Namen. Schrei meinen verfickten Namen wenn ich dich zum Kommen bringe. Sag, dass du meinen Schwanz in deiner engen verfickten Muschi liebst, sag es."  
„Ich - Ich liebe deinen – deinen Schwanz. Aaahhhhh. Edward, ich liebe deinen Schwanz in meiner Muschi" schrie sie als Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunter liefen.

„Melke meinen Schwanz mit deiner Muschi" schrie er als er begann, in ihr zu kommen. Als er die Spitze seines Höhepunktes erreichte, schlug er seine Zähne in ihren Nacken und ließ ihr Blut in seinen Mund fließen, während er in ihr kam. Ihr Atem ging stockend und ungleichmäßig. Seiner ging gleichmäßig, als er mit seiner Zunge über die geöffnete Wunde in ihrem Nacken fuhr. Seine Spucke schloss sie sofort. Er drehte sie herum und seine roten Augen sahen in ihre braunen. Seine Lippen presste er auf ihre. Er trat zurück und lächelte. Sie schaute in seine blutroten Augen.

„Verdammt, Edward, musstest du wirklich meine Unterwäsche zerreißen. Ich habe sie gerade erst bekommen."

„Sorry, Liebste, ich dachte, es wäre dramatischer wenn ich das tun würde. Ich werde dir ein neues Set kaufen." Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Nein, es ist ok, ich werde nächstes Mal einfach keine tragen." Lächelte sie.

„Gute Frau, du wirst mein Tod sein." Sagte er, als er ihr half, ihren Rock zu befestigen und sich selbst wieder anzog.

„Du weißt, ich denke, nächstes Mal sollten wir etwas anderes ausprobieren." Grübelte sie, als sie die Gasse entlang zu ihrem Auto ging.

„Was zum Beispiel?" fragte er und hielt die Tür für sie auf. Sie wartete, bis er drinnen war, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Nun, ich denke, wir könnten vielleicht Campen gehen und du kannst mich jagen. Dann kannst du saugen und ficken. Das könnte Spaß machen."

„Sicher, Liebes." Sagte er, als er los fuhr.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen, egal ob Lob oder Kritik!

Die Autorin schreibt noch weitere One-Shots, unter anderem die Jagt im Wald. Auch diese habe ich übersetzt. Da sie jedoch unabhängig voneinander gelesen werden können, habe ich sie auch extra gepostet.

Lg


End file.
